tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Giubergia
If we continue in the footsteps of these pioneers and go back to the year 1933, we find a Cordovan farmer (born in the town of Oliva), Don Santiago Giubergia, who arrives in the city of Venado Tuerto, General López department of the province of Santa Fe, where he installs a blacksmith shop for repairs of agricultural implements, in Chacabuco Street 900. There, with the help of his wife and working from sunrise to sunset, he expanded his activities which allowed him six years later, together with his brother-in-law, to install a new workshop in Moreno and Maipú streets and with 4 or 5 employees, to manufacture grain collectors. Giubergia comes to Venado Tuerto In this way he arrives in 1942 in which he makes the first reform of a short threshing Massey Harris No. 11 of drag, transforming it into automotive and, in 1944, manufactures his first machine, also automotive but of total design with the brand Giubergia, counting then with 50 workers. Already in 1946, more precisely on July 1, the cooperative-style society forms, associating 12 employees and workers with a social capital of pesos national currency two hundred thousand, $ m/n 200,000, which at the end of the first year rose to $ m/n 400,000. From then on, the ascending line of the company is accentuated year after year. Currently (by the mid 60's) manufactures combine harvesters in three models: Super, Favorita and Preferida ; 4 and 5 groove maize gathering apparatus; sunblind devices; collectors of 7 and 9 feet; swathers for dragging, from 13 to 15 feet of cutting; 10-foot cutting weed trimmers; 4 and 5 tonne barns and other agricultural implements. The Giubergia group includes the following companies: Giubergia S.A .; Giubergia S.R.L .; house Don Santiago S.R.L. and Foundries Venado S.R.L. The list of partners is as follows: managing director, Justo Martín Aldasoro; managing partners, Héctor Alfonso Nieto, Domingo Giubergia, Pedro Wenceslao Moyano, succession of Santiago Giubergia, Eusebio Oros, Agustín Giubergia, Alfredo di Benedetto and José Salna. The annual production of the firm (for the early 60's) reaches 1000 units between agricultural machinery and implements; It employs 250 workers and 65 employees and has a network of 100 sales agents distributed throughout the country. Giubergia in the 50's In 1951, it manufactures 57 harvesters and 185 sunflower harvesters, making some sales to Chile. In 1953, it made a valuable contribution to agriculture by launching its new maize gathering platform applicable to harvesters to the market, with one hundred units of this type in that period. The frank progress takes a few years to form an important industry with hundreds of workers and high production of machinery. Giubergia dies on March 1, 1965. Those who knew him as an employer, as an industrial entrepreneur, as a neighbor of Venado Tuerto and as a man, will be the best witnesses of his unquestionable nobility and manhood of good. Once Don Santiago died, a new industrial plant was built in the middle of the 1960s in a plot in front of National Route 8. From there, for years, thousands of units left to all agricultural areas of the country until its final closure in 1979. Giubergia work Outside of the metallurgical and industrial activity, he founded the Villa of "Alpa Corral", next to Rio IV, which currently has a modern hotel and inn, an auspicious and favorite place for many Verena residents for summer rest. Also, in the social face, he had outstanding performance in the founding of Club Sportivo Giubergia, of wide national resonance through the sport of bowls. A street parallel to National Route N ° 8 of the Industrial Park "La Victoria", identified in Annex I as street "A" in all its route from SE to NO, bears his name in recognition of his memory and career. Combine Harvesters References and sources External links *Giubergia in Pesados Argentinos Category:Combine harvesters Category:Defunct companies of Argentina Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Giubergia Category:Companies founded in 1942 Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Argentina